SherlockMoriarty - The Heat Between us
by XShatteredNightmareX
Summary: This is my first Sheiarty fan fic! I hope it's not too dirty for some of you. It's probably the naughtiest fan fic I've ever written, haha. Please enjoy it and tell me what you think!


The heat between us could start a fire ~

Bored.

The dull word that could be the only one in the English language that best described Sherlock's situation on this particular Saturday evening. How long had it been since he last looked at his clock? 2 hours? 3 hours? Oh what did it matter, his mental clock knew it was late and that he should be going to bed. John and Mrs. Hudson had long since done so but he wasn't sure how long ago that had been.

Sherlock felt pleasingly "adult" like, knowing that he was the last to return to bed. But he didn't have any real reason to do so. He hardly slept ever….and when he did, he usual had nightmares. But Sherlock, being Sherlock….would never admit to that.

He was just beginning to feel a bit on the drowsy side however when now, of all times…his phone rang. He exhaled and dug into his pocket to retrieve it.

"Call blocked"

Those words could only mean a handful of things and Sherlock's superior mind was already racing to meet all of the possible explanations as he hit "answer" button on his phone and brought it up to his ear with his left hand.

"Hello?" His deep voice sounded.

"Does it make you mad?" Came the slightly crackly voice on the other end, yet it was completely recognizable to the sleuth's ears.

"Does it make you burn with jealousy when you see Johnny-boy come home with one of his girlfriends? I bet you're jealous….I bet you get so jealous of what goes on behind that closed door of his. Just once, you'd love to feel that bursting sensation fill your entire body….just once you'd like to open your eyes…and be breathless."

"What is this?" Sherlock asked. Although he didn't bother asking who, for that question was already answered.

"Oh, you know dear. I'm just fanning the flames…." Sherlock could actually HEAR his wicked smile over the phone.

"Moriarty." It was all that he had to say. Only one as dastardly and inappropriate as him would call him so late and say such…..exhilarating things.

"Of course. Who else? Did you like my little introduction?" He heard a snicker on the other end.

"I've never cared much for your games." Sherlock replied coldly.

"Ooh. Icy. Well….I don't think you're going to be like that for much longer, Sherlock. Not once things /heat up/ a bit."

Sherlock was fighting the urge to smile in amusement.

"Oh?" He expressed with a blink.

He heard Jim laugh. "Come on dear, quit being so booooring. Don't you want to have some fuuuun?" He teased.

"Hm, let me think…NO." Sherlock growled sarcastically. "Mind games I can handle, but this talk of seduction is hardly worth my time." His words were like venom dripping from a poisonous snake's fangs….and Jim was loving every second of it.

"I know you get off on it Sherlock…..I do too." Jim said. "That brilliant spark in your eyes, lights up...whenever you've figured something out. You exhale….gasp even,….it makes me squirm just thinking about how turned on you look." And just now Sherlock could hear Jim adjusting himself in his seat.

Sherlock bit his lower lip. He'd be lying if he said that was just a little….endearing. Yes, he admitted it to John the first time they met. He enjoyed it, he got off on it.

"Why….do you care?" He asked hesitantly.

"Because tonight….I'm not going to seduce you, silly boy. I'm going to watch you seduce yourself."

There was a pause. Sherlock was speechless for a few seconds.

"You know I'm watching, Sherlock. That shouldn't surprise you." He paused. "So, relax….get comfortable." He heard another snicker on the other end of the phone. "I know you're going to enjoy this just as much as I will."

"Stop this….now…" Sherlock hissed.

"Oh, don't get so bitter with me! You know exactly what will happen to poor little John if you don't do as I say." He said in a harsh voice, harsher than Sherlock cared for. The detective found that his heartbeat had quickened just a little bit…but that was more in anxiety, then any feelings of pleasure.

"…..fine. We'll play the game your way." Sherlock announced. "But I don't have to enjoy anything…." He growled again in that deep, intimidating voice that made Jim melt.

"That's better. Now…unbutton your trousers." He commanded. Sherlock was a bit taken aback by how quickly his tone changed. But what did it matter? He did as he was told and undid the button on his trousers and fingered the zipper but he didn't dare release it yet. However, there was a part of him that really wanted too…

"That 'a boy. Keep going…." Moriarty coaxed.

Sherlock exhaled, almost in disappointment as he unzipped.

"Very good. Now….I think you know what comes next." Said Jim.

"What comes next?" Sherlock asked deadpanned.

"…you know." But suddenly Sherlock heard a gasp on the other end. "….dear me! I almost forgot….you're new to all of this, aren't you, Mister virgin?" He chuckled. "How silly of me! I suppose I'll have to talk you through all of this, won't I? Ah, well….." He chirped at the end.

"Slid your hand down….I think you know what you're going to feel. " Jim commanded.

Sherlock blinked and hesitated. With his right hand….he slowly did as Moriarty commanded. He gasped softly when he felt his hardened appendage for what was embarrassingly his first time. His face flushed a light shade of pink. He heard a squeal on the other end of the phone.

"Awww! I'm gushing, Sherlock! This is so adorable! You're like a little school boy!" He laughed. "Right, this is what you're going to do next… you're going to squeeze it tightly and…."

For decency's sake, it's not worth repeating what Moriarty told Sherlock to do. But what is worth mentioning was how shocked Sherlock was. The great detective's mind operated like that of a scientist's….so any predictability of even the slightest feelings of sentiment was beyond him. He never would have guessed that Jim would try something as bold and as dangerously lustful as this.

But Sherlock did obey….and he did like it. As evident from his hushed, quiet moans that he tried his utmost to stop from coming out. But that deemed impossible.

"Ahh….very good Sherlock. Keep going….faster and harder if you need too….but there's no rush. Enjoy yourself…" He smirked.

"Haaa….m-mm…." Sherlock squeezed his eyes tightly shut as if guilty to look at himself as he was doing this. He felt so dirty, so wrong, for him to stoop so low as to cater to Jim's commands. But at the same time, he loved it and enjoyed every second of that throbbing pleasure, tingling and boiling inside his heart and his manhood. He was beginning to pour sweat on his face, a bead of it trickling down his forehead….

Moments passed, the heat and intensity was only getting hotter. Jim had spoken the truth, and the ice of Sherlock's heart had indeed begun to melt into something softer and sweeter that he didn't even know he had.

When Jim was positive Sherlock was close to reaching his climax, it was now that he began to intervene more than ever.

"….say it." He commanded quietly. He was evidently aroused but annoyed that he couldn't be there to help Sherlock finish himself off.

"….s-say….what?" Sherlock stuttered. He found that his body was trembling and shaky, as well as his voice.

"My name! Say it…like you love me….say it like you mean it!" Jim practically barked into the phone.

"Jim..." Sherlock whispered as his hand moved faster, clutching and squeezing with intense passion for himself.

"Louder!" Jim commanded.

"…..J-jim!" Sherlock moaned and held his head back. He was so close….he could feel it.

"J-jim! I'm….going….I'm going to….ahhh!" Sherlock threw his head back against the sofa and moaned loudly. He was almost there, he was almost off the edge.

"LOUDER!" Jim commanded.

"….I-I can't….I can't...please!" Sherlock begged. Perhaps for the first time in his life.

"Say it! Louder!" Jim shouted.

As Sherlock felt the pleasure build to an unbearable length, his eyes squeezed shut once more, his heart skipped a beat, his pupils dilated and he squeezed himself with a burning desire to feel more. And only one name was on his mind while he was doing it, as he was taken into the bliss of orgasm….one name echoed in his mind. The spider sitting in his web, the voice whispering in his ear. It all belonged to only one…

"MORIARTY!"

There was a long, deafening moment of silence after this, save for Sherlock who was panting heavily….his crotch tingling all over with pleasant sensations.

His deep, longing voice had erupted through the phone meeting Jim's ears. As he too, experienced the bliss but perhaps not to the same degree.

"…oh my." Came Jim's voice at last. Sherlock's eyes opened.

"….that was quite good, Sherlock. Did you enjoy it? I know I did." Jim's voice was unusually flat, devoid of the emotion that he had been raging with only moments ago. This led Sherlock to wonder if….maybe….on the other end, Jim was experiencing the same self-romance?

"….well. I can tell you're pretty breathless from all of this, love….so I think I'm going to hang up now and let you sleep. I might text you in the morning…." His voice was like a 12 year old, trying to figure out what to do now that his play time was over.

"Well,….sweet dreams, Sherlock Holmes. Do give my love as well…..she's the one who has to clean up the mess."

And with that, the phone made one last noise before Sherlock practically dropped it on the floor.

He was absolutely paralyzed and breathless….in every sense of the words. He let his eyes flutter close as a small smile tugged on his lips and he sank into the sofa….resting his head against the arm rest and falling into a deep, much needed sleep.

He wasn't bored anymore.


End file.
